


Blue Strings Of Mercy

by Harrish6



Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also A Bit Of The Bad Too, Apathetic Error, Apathy, But Fate Is Face-Palming Right Now, But Will Still Have Dramatic And Dark Moments Too, Chill Error, Confused Error, Cults, Cultural Differences, Error Does Not Care, Error Is A Shut In, Error Just Wants To Be Left Alone, Error does what he wants, Error-Centric, Everybody Loves Error, Fate And Destiny Do Not Play A Big Part, Forced God Of Destruction Error, God Of Destruction Error, Harems, Hero Worship, Insanity, Isolation, Misunderstandings, More Comedic Then The Others, Multi, Naive Error, Not That He knows This, Other, Phobias, The Good Kind Of Insanity, Voices Are Not Too Bad In This One, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: (I do not own any of the characters, Undertale and any AU's in this. I only own this story.)The Original Error was angry, destroyed everything he could and became known as the Destroyer once he was dragged into the Anti-VOID. He was driven mad by the screams that only he could hear as he lost all his memories.This Error is apathetic, he gave zero shits and no fucks.Even after he was dragged in and even as the Voices screamed at him, Error did not care. He was fine alone. He knew he had the power to leave, but never did. Then one day, he accidentally made his string go out into the portal and help a Monster on the other side. After that, Error decided to continue. Soon the Monsters came to love the Blue Strings that randomly showed up. Soon the theory that it was a God came to life. Monsters came to worship him. One day Error had reacted without thinking when he knew his string could not save or help, making them see the one who controlled the strings. Now Nightmare and Ink fight and try to make Error join a side, Error somehow gained a cult following, people are thinking Error is a God, and too many Monsters are after Error's love. And in all of this madness, Error just wants to be left alone.





	1. Here In The White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made this for fun to be honest, mostly for humors sake really. I really wanted a Error that never cared that he was dragged into the Anti-Void, actually enjoying it, and then he does something impulsive that spirals out of control. You never see a Error that is chill about what has happened to him - for a good reason I admit - so I decided to make one. But don't worry there is a plot in this, but it is probably not going to be as dramatic as my other stories. But I may change that later on for all I know. I also wanted to make a harem fic, as I have never done one. This is a challenge for myself to see if I can do it.
> 
> I wanted to make one where Error just doesn't care. The original Error was angry and destroyed as the Voices screamed at him. I like to think he cared so much for his own home that when he saw it twisted into something else by Ink, plus being in the Anti-Void for god knows how long, made him snap. He become the destroyer and fought against Ink for the future of the AU's. This Error literally gives zero shits and no fucks that he has been dragged from his universe to the Anti-Void, or that there are tons of different AU's, mostly because he doesn't remember said Universe. In his mind he thinks 'Why care for something I can't remember?'. His memory is spotty at best. Like for example, he can remember what a cherry looks like and is called, but not what it is for or what exactly it is. He remembers how to knit, sew, and crochet, but can't remember how he learned it. Things like that. He never became the destroyer, he never left or feels that much anger to become that. So Nightmare has taken that spot, but not as the destroyer. He and his group fight off against Ink's for control of the Multiverse. But that doesn't mean the AU's are not threaten by him.
> 
> This Error is not like Error in my story 'Twisted', or as broken as my other Error either in 'Healing What Has Been Broken'. He is like a mix of them but with a lot of apathy, laziness, general lack of common sense, and not caring thrown in making him a whole new kind of Error. This Error does what he wants and has no care if you like it or not. He knows about his magic and how to make portals, but he has no need to leave in his mind. He actually likes the Anti-Void, he also likes roasting the Voices and teasing them back when they scream at him. He considers them friends even as they scream horrible things at him. But the Voices have become fond of him in their own way because of this. His Portals are more of a one way thing at the beginning.  
> One day he gets bored, so as he is playing with his strings he accidentally saves a Monster before he realizes what he has done as the noise startled him. To the Monsters on the other side, it is like the Strings came from no where to save them. Error later decides he likes messing around with the main story, so he continues to do so.
> 
> Soon all the Monsters begin to take notice of the Blue Strings, and come to enjoy and love it when it comes by. They are confused by the string, but it is helpful. But everyone has a hunch that there is someone at the other end of the string even if they can't see it. They'll leave things for the string to take, which Error does because he is curious. He has no need to eat, but he tries to anyway if he has seen others eat it before. He keeps the gifts in one pile and what he makes in another. When the pile of things he has made gets to big, he'll give them to random Monsters, who take them as if they were given to them by their hero. Error has no idea this is going on, he is just having fun playing around. But one day a Monster is about to be dusted, and Error reacted without thinking when the Monster calls for help. He knew his string would not be able to save the Monster, so he just reacted for some reason unknown to him. The next thing Error knows is that he is in front of the Monster, saving them. Now everyone knows who is the one on the other end of the string, and mass misunderstandings and misadventures happen soon after. Because now everyone wants to meet Error, and soon Nightmare and Ink want Error on their own side in their war after hearing about him and meeting him. Error is confused while Monster's call him a God. He has no idea what is going on as he has no social skills, he doesn't even know what a God is. He has no frame of reference nor does he care to. It doesn't take long for many to fall in love with him and want his attention much to his confusion. Error wants none of that and just wants to go back to his little piece of the Anti-Void with the Voices screaming at him. He knew he should have listened to them when he called it a stupid idea to mess with the AU's. All Sanses and Papyruses - or the ones taking their place in the AU. but even then the Sanses and Papyruses have a vague idea about it. - remember Resets and know about the AU's. There are no copies of AU's like in my other stories if you have read them.

Nothing but white made up the whole place, almost blinding to look at. Voices whispering and yelling out nonstop that only certain people can hear. It would drive any normal person mad with insanity to be stuck in there alone for more then one day.

It was a good thing he is not at all a normal Monster, Error loved it all. The Whiteness gave out a calm that he liked while he laid on his makeshift hammock made out of his blue strings. The Voices provided entertainment and someone to talk to. All in all Error figured he was set for life.

Error doesn't remember how he came to this place, or where he was before the White - _or what the Voices call the Anti-Void_ \- but he has grown to love it and find comfort in it. What was the point in missing something you have forgotten? There is no need to waste that kind of effort. Error would rather just lay in his hammock and sleep.

The tall multi-colored skeleton did not understand the AU's outside the White, why the fought or why they did certain things. He could only be confused, but so amused when he watched them. But that was fine, it wasn't his problem. Here in the white, Error had no problems. And he loved that so much.

In the White there was no problems, nothing that made him worry. Only relaxation and-

_'HEY!'_

**_'And the Voices.'_** Error lightly snickered, his lazy smile, where one side was higher up making it look like a smirk, plastered on his face. **"yEs DEaRs?"**

_'Don't you 'Dear' me!'_

_'Why are you so lazy?!'_

_'I'm bored....'_

_'I HATE YOU!'_

**"I LOVe YoU tOo~"** Error cooed out, his lazy smile never leaving as he rolled out of his hammock. He grunted when he landed in a crouch, then he stood and stretched. Bones cracking sounded out before Error just slumped down with a satisfied sigh. He plopped down to sit, face looking up to look at all the blue magic string hanging down. He had wanted to add a little spice to the White and practice some magic, win-win. **"WhAT dO yOU wANt TO dO thEn?"**

_'How about watching you die?'_

_''To do'? There is nothing here.'_

_'I dunno.....'_

_'I STILL HATE YOU!'_

_'How about you go and cut yourself?'_

**"WhItH WhAT? ThErE iS nOThiNG hErE. BeSIDeS YoU wOUlD mIsS mE tOO mUCH."** Error paused, yawning. "WaNNa WATCh UnDErTALE AgAIN?"

_'.....Fine.'_

_'Not like there is anything better to do.'_

_'I still vote on you dying.....But sure why not?'_

**"DoN'T WoRRy. WiTH thAT SkElEtON RuNNinG AROunD tHAT WilL chANGE."** Error gave a low chuckle, waving his hand making a portal appear. Soon colors shown through. And soon Error was lounging back watching the portal like one would do on a TV. **"ThAT PAinT sKElEtON-"**

_'He's called Ink remember? We watched him last week.'_

_'How many times do we have to remind you that?! Is there nothing in that skull of yours!'_

_'Stupid! It's INK! You know, the Monster that is creating new AU's as we speak?!'_

_'Man, you really are dumb. It would be better if you ended it all here and now.'_

**"iNK TheN,"** Error went on, not even phased by the Voices 'loving' corrections. **"HE'S maKINg nEW UnIVERSE AgAIn. So WE shOULD hAvE nEW tHInGS tO WaTCh SOoN."**

There wasn't many of those so far, but Error could tell that was going to change soon. Ink seemed like a very determined Monster, and a lonely one to boot. Error counted himself lucky in that regard, he had the Voices to keep him company. He just continued to draw and put magic in them, playing with the codes to form new AU's. Soon they will be fully functioning, but for now they are just new born babies you could say.

Soon there will be tons to watch and laugh over, but for now there was only a few. So for now, Error sat back and watched Papyrus's and Frisk's date, chuckling with the Voices when the Annoying Dog ran for it, jumping out of the tall sink with Papyrus running after them.

It may get a bit dull, but Error loved his life now. He couldn't really remember anything before this, just random facts and skills. The most vivid thing he could remember was one day looking at his pure white hand, and the next thing he knew it was pure black, tipped yellow and red. He could remember crying for something, yelling for someone. But who and why was eventually lost, his memories of those times fading and becoming spotty. He was fine, what should he care how he looked. He had no one to impress here.

Here in the White is where he would always be, and nothing would change that. Error was fine, could sleep as much as he wanted, had a nice hammock, talked with the Voices, and could watch the world through his Portals. What more could he want?

If Error met himself years later, he would slap him upside the head for doing what he did just because he was bored of all things. Seeing all the misadventures and confusion that the future him would cause would make Error wished he had listen to the Voices and have ended himself right then and there before he ever got that idea in his head.

Future Error would have agreed, he just wanted to go back to the White and sleep all this crazy away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Error is not like my others, they cared about what the Voices said to them. This Error has thicker bones in that regard, words do not faze him. And he also doesn't remember getting ripped away from his AU. Sure he knows it happened, but he doesn't remember how. He only has vague memories about it, and even then they are spotty at best.
> 
> Maybe at the beginning he cared when he could remember, but now he doesn't. This Error is going to accidentally take the Multiverse by storm.
> 
> The next chapter will have a time skip, it will be years later and the start of Error using his strings to help out other Monsters.


	2. Blue Strings From Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let everyone know that while this Error is pretty chill and fine with his situation, he is not unaffected by it. It would be impossible to come out totally unscratched, at least mentally and/or emotionally.
> 
> For example: Twisted!Error has a fear of white rooms because of being the Anti-Void, put him in a totally white room and he will have one hell of a panic attack. He also has some mental problems as well from being in there for so long and not remembering anything. And when I say not remembering anything, I mean anything.
> 
> HWHBB!Error can not stand yelling/screaming, or at least not constant yelling or too many people yelling at the same time. As he is fine with the white part, but the Voices are what really messed him up besides the obvious in that story. Yelling reminds him of the Voices, and that can cause him to have a panic attack or just be stuck in his head in memories as he remembers mostly everything but his original home before the Anti-Void. He also has depression and anxiety. He has many other problems, but they come from other sources then the Anti-Void.
> 
> This Error is apathetic from all of this. He is fine with white and yelling, but he has trouble with feelings because of being stuck in the Anti-Void for so long. He can feel them, but doesn't understand them. And usually he only feels a little bit of them, like a pinch before it leaves, he has trouble feeling strong emotions. And then when he does feel strongly, he gets confused as to what he is feeling and may lash out in different ways depending on what he is feeling. Like if he feels strong anger, he may just choke that person out and be confused as to why he is doing it. Some other problems that this Error has may show up later on in the story.

Error was right, soon - _or at least is seemed soon to him, but the White had no meaning of time_ \- the whole Multiverse was brimming with so many different and colorful AU's. Error knew it was only time before the Monsters figured out how to travel the many different AU's. That and after they figure it out, someone is going to start some shit like the genocidal humans do. And Ink wasn't done with his creating either, Error has watched him draw out even more AU's.

Error knew it would all go to shit eventually. Some of the Monsters would eventually start a conflict with one another once they realize all the different universes, and he had front row seats to see what goes down when it does. When, not if.

But for now he sat back and played with the strings in his hands, his mind blank as the portal in front of him showed UnderTale in the middle of a genocide run. The Voices liked watching this kind of run and usually kept quite during it, but all Error felt was numb.

Right now it was Papyrus Vs the genocidal human. Not that Error knew that, he was too busy trying to think on what he can do. While the White was near perfect, he wanted something else to do. **'Maybe I can take up a hobby....'** Error clicked his tongue. **'But what? And with what? There is not much here....'**

Then Error happened to glance up at the wrong time. A flash and a scream made him jerk, strings going out to stop the threat to himself automatically and unconsciously. It took Error blinking a few times before he realized what he had done, silence deafening.

He had looked up just when the human was going to give Papyrus that one slice, the one that would turn his body to dust, while Papyrus screamed/talked that he believed in them. Because he was stuck in his head, he did not expect it. So his strings went into the portal and tied the human up.

All Error could do is blink at the portal, it showing a shocked Papyrus and human - _and a hidden Sans as well_ \- before letting his lazy smile come back up and let out a small chuckle. **"HeH....I DiDn'T sEE tHAT cOMiNG..."**

_'WHAT DID YOU DO!?'_

_'OH SHIT!'_

_'HAHAHAHA-'_

_'Well....You fucked up.'_

**_-UnderTale-_ **

"Um....Sans?" Papyrus softly asked once his brother stumbled into the clearing, shock written all over their faces. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you mean the human tied up with magical string coming from out of nowhere....Then yes, yes I am." Sans blankly stated, staring at the scene in front of him in shock awe.

Bright blue strings held the human up. It wrapped around their whole body and the knife they held, but what caught the two's attention was the way the strings wrapped around the human's red SOUL. It made the human unable to move, making them stand there frowning and growling. Sans knew they couldn't even RESET or RELOAD with the strings forcing them there. But, and Sans looked around, the strings literally came from nowhere. And start from nowhere as well.

Soon the strings moved, making the brother still. They tensed, waiting for a fight, but soon felt of kilter by what they saw next. They strings moved the human as if it was a puppet, making the human do a silly little dance!

The little human twirled and did the jazz hands, then proceeded to shake their little booty to a unknown beat. Sans snorted while Papyrus had a hand to his mouth to try and stop his giggles, both of them relaxing without realizing it at the silly sight before them. The strings twirled and moved gracefully as it forced the human to follow what it wanted. It made Sans wonder who the puppet master is, magic must come from somewhere and someone after all.

Soon the strings made the human give a bow. Papyrus gave a delighted laugh, while Sans kept a socket out at this new anomaly. But what happened next shocked them, the strings tightened around the SOUL, making it crack before pausing. Then the strings moved the SOUL to them, the human forced to stay were they were as their SOUL moved away.

Next thing the two skeletons knew, they were staring at the SOUL wrapped in blue strings that was right in front of them, with the human a few feet away.

"Um....Brother?" Papyrus hesitated. "What is going on?"

"I...I think it is offering us the SOUL...?" Sans questioned, only to take a sharp intake when the strings forced the SOUL to move up and down, as if nodding at the question. "...Okay."

"Would it change anything?" Papyrus brightly asked his brother, eyes shining as he looked at the string. "I have never seen such strings before!" He gushed, reaching out. The string moved back a few inches when his hand got close, making him pause before putting his hand back down. The string only moved the SOUL back when Papyrus put his hand back down. "I'm so sorry Magical Blue String!"

Sans snorted, before glancing at the human. He was pretty sure that them taking the SOUL would change nothing in this twisted game. But the string were new, and it seemed that whoever controlled them - because someone had to and Sans would not be convinced otherwise. He just had to figure out where they are! - was trying to communicate with them, so they could probably see and hear them. "No, I don't think anything would change. But thanks for tryin'." Sans winked at the string. "I guess we should just shatter the SOUL...."

"But Sans!" Papyrus gasped, turning to look down at his shorter brother. "The human could still change! There is no need for us to-!"

"They almost dusted you... _again_." Sans growled. "I am not arguing about this with you-"

"If we just give them some more time-"

"They had enough time the last timeline-"

***CRACK***

Both brothers jolted and sharply turned. The strings tightened around the SOUL, making the little crack a little bigger, before lessening when it had their attention. The strings waited a moment before moving the SOUL to Sans. As if saying that it agreed with him over Papyrus. That was all Sans needed for some reason.

Papyrus watched wide eyed as he brother just summoned a bone and shattered the SOUL. The pieces fell, the strings falling limp. The human went limp as well. The strings gently laid them down, but not before forcing the human to give a nod in their direction. To the brothers, watching the strings slowly disintegrate was a beautiful sight. They sparkled and fell like snow, then it was gone. Like it was never there to begin with.

"Sans.....What just happened?" Papyrus slowly held a hand out where the strings were before, trying to see if they were really gone or if they were even there to begin with. But the dead, cold human body told him that yes, what he just saw was not his imagination.

"Bro...I think we just witnessed some divine intervention." Sans told him jokingly. It was probably a random anomaly, something that will never happen again. A glitch in the code. "Because _holy_ moly, that was _god_ send wasn't it?"

"SANS!" 

**_-Anti-Void-_ **

**"WElL...ThAT wAS FUn."** Error's lazy smile grew a bit, one hand reaching up to rub his 'tear' marks. **"I DiDn'T EvEN KNoW i cOUlD Do tHAT."**

_'WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!'_

_'OH GOD!?'_

_'You messed with the story, the code!'_

**"NO i DiDn'T, ON thE COdE pART aT LEasT."** Error corrected himself. **"i JuST mEsSeD wItH tHE sTOrY."** Error repeated before shrugging lazily from his seat on the ground. **"AnD iT's FIne, THe cODe iS wORKiNG fiNE, LOok thE kiD reSeTed agaIn."** Error pointed to the portal, where it showed everything going back to the start. **"BEsiDEs iT wAS inTResTING....HeH."**

_'What are you laughing for-Wait....'_

_'YOU are not thinking what I think you are thinking are you?!'_

_'You are one stupid motherfucker if you even try this again!'_

_'I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING FOR BEING SO DUMB!'_

**"NoW, NOw. THErE iS nO neeD TO woRrY."** Error waved off the Voices sputtering. **"BuT i DO neEd a NEw hOBBy. WhY noT thIS? iT'S nOT liKE thEY cAN sEE mE OR HEaR ME."**

_'Playing with them is not going to end well.'_

_'They are going to misunderstand!'_

_'This is a dumb idea! You are going to do something you regret!'_

_'oh, you really are a fool.'_

**"FOoL i mAY bE,"** Error told the Voices as he hopped on his hammock. **"bUT i rAthER bE A hAPPy ONE iNStEaD oF a BOReD ONe."** Error have a yawn as he settled back, hands behind his head and closing his sockets. **"ANd BeSIdES, HoW fAR anD DeEp cAn thIS gO?"**

_'It can go very far if you are not careful! You are going to get into some crazy shit and regret it, then where will you be?'_

**_'I'll be here in the White as always.'_** Error huffed to himself before letting himself drift off. Where else would he be? This is the perfect place for him, he never wanted to leave and never will. **_'It's not like anyone can make me leave, nor will I ever want to.'_**

Error would later look back at this time as the point it all went to hell for him. Sure it was fine for a while, but then they saw him. He should have listened to the Voices. That or promptly strangled himself with his strings when it went too far, that would have been less painful and more comfortable in his humble opinion then all this crazy shit going on around him.

Besides, Error has learned the hard way that accidents can happen. And those accidents can lead to a snowball effect. His started on a unconscious reaction, and so did his leaving the White. The Voices were right in the end, as always.


	3. The Ways Of The Divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a huge misunderstanding - or at least that is how Error will view it, the others will think themselves right no matter what he says, who is actually right is up for interpenetration unless you are the reader and me - and where the start of the new belief for many Monsters. These are the consequences of Error deciding to go along with playing around with the AU's.
> 
> Poor Error has no idea what he has started and won't until it is way too late to try to fix it or even stop it.

Sans had learned quick and in a hurry that he was wrong with about the String, and it just made more questions then answers. A lot of unanswered questions that Sans was scrambling to get some form of answer for.

The String started showing up at random, helping and doing random things. Sans has watched it help Papyrus from tripping once, the String coming for nowhere and wrapping around his spine, tugging him up before disappearing. - Papyrus later said the String felt like safety, and like powerful static, whatever that meant. - It has helped Monsters that the genocidal human has been after at random times, either by making the human mess up or by giving the Monsters some random food or moving them out of the way a bit.

It was random though. The Strings did not always help out, sometimes a whole RESET goes by before Sans and the others see the String again. It frustrated Sans. Why didn't they just take the human out like before? It, or whoever is on the other end, clearly had the power to do so. It drove him up the wall just thinking about it.

But the Strings also played little tricks. Sometimes it moved items around, making Monsters have to look for them, only to find them where they last left it when they knew for sure it wasn't there before. Sans has seen it playing with children and Papyrus. One of the kids favorites games with it was when the Strings would put on a puppet show with their teddies and dolls.

But what really threw him off, is that the Monsters remember the Strings even after a RESET. They may not remember the full details, but they do remember the magical Strings helping them with something at the very least. The Monsters grew to love the Strings, laughing at it's tricks and silently wishing to see the one on the other end. Soon people started leaving things out for the String to take, food and little items. Papyrus's face lit up when he saw the empty plate of spaghetti and a hand made card on the kitchen table - _also with a note saying that it was for the String's to take, Papyrus didn't want anyone else to take the food._ \- after he left a full plate out the night before.

Sans nearly choked on the ketchup he got up for in the middle of the night when he saw the Blue Strings suddenly snatch up the plate, card and note, making them vanish in mid-air. He had no idea how long he stood there, just staring blankly at where the plate and card had disappeared in numb shock. Only to jolt when they Strings came back, lightly putting the plate back where it was before. But for some reason they kept the fork. Why? Sans had no idea and kind of didn't want to know.

Okay, he was lying to himself. He _really_ wanted to know why. In fact he wanted to know the answers for a whole lot of different whys.

Sans did not sleep that night, and it wasn't from nightmares either. That was a first for him. But it wouldn't be the last.

"Brother?" Sans glanced up from his seat on the table, holding his head in his hands. "What have you been thinking so hard on? It's so unlike you to be thinking so hard! Usually you are napping...."

Ignoring his younger brother's grumbling, Sans thought about everything that has been going on. He glanced up to Papyrus expecting face. _'Well, another opinion would be helpful.'_ And Papyrus could be surprisingly insightful, noticing things that Sans had never even considered.

"I don't understand The Strings." Sans finally admitted. "About where they come from. Who controls them. Why they don't help out more!" He sighed harshly, briefly closing his sockets. "I'm just so confused."

"NYEH!" Papyrus gave a chuckle, before leaning down and grabbing his shorter brother's shoulders. "But Brother you got it right the first time we saw them!"

"And what did I say?" Sans frowned, trying to think back before it hit him. He rolled his eyes. "Paps, I was joking. It couldn't be divine-"

"Why not?" Papyrus interrupted, taking a seat right across from Sans. He knew this was going to take a while. "What else could it be?"

"I-I don't know!" Sans huffed, his scientific mind racing. He refused to believe that a God of some kind has decided to just start doing things now of all the times they could have. "Anything but that! Maybe a local Monster has some unknown magic!"

"Brother, if that is the case then the others wouldn't remember after a RESET. And the Monster controlling the String would do the same thing over and over again, not remembering they did it before! That has to mean that whoever it is exists beyond the code." Papyrus explained. "After the first time we saw the Strings, I went to the library to see if I could find anything. And did you know what I found?"

"Nothing. I looked too Paps and I found nothing." Sans sighed, remembering all those sleepless nights reading all those books. In the end they just made more questions.

"Ah! But you probably just looked in the science section, maybe even the magical theories that are in the royal library that all the past royal scientist made." Papyrus went on after seeing Sans nod. "I looked in the history and mythological section. And even myths must have truths to them Sans, just take us for example. The humans don't even know we exist anymore, they think we are nothing but a myth." Papyrus quickly explained and gave a example when he saw Sans opening his mouth, he knew Sans was just going to try and say looking at them was no use. Sans's slowly closed his mouth, giving Papyrus his full attention. "And do you know what I found out?"

"......Fine. Paps, what did you find out?" Sans sighed, rubbing his head when he saw that his taller brother was waiting for him to ask.

"Back, and I mean way before the war even happened between humans and Monsters, Gods used to walk with us." Papyrus's eyes started to shine with excitement as he shared his findings. "They took many forms, both human and Monster forms, but you could tell just by looking at them that they were not from this world! They played and loved to pull tricks at time, but they meant no harm to the mortals. They had mysterious magic that seemed to be able to do anything or was unlike any kind of magic ever seen. But that is where the problems started to come in." His smile fell a bit as he went on. "Monsters and humans alike started demanding that the Gods fix all their problems. If they could do it, could make anything better, they why shouldn't they?"

Sans's sockets widened. That was how he felt about the Strings and whoever controlled them. But that would mean-!

"The Gods tried to explain that they could only do so much. They could only help a little, to help the people learn and grow. If they did everything, then how can we learn? How can we truly live if they handed us everything and did everything for us? They pleaded with the mortals to understand. It wasn't like they were emotionless, they wanted to help. But there had to be limits or else they would grow too dependent on them." Papyrus sadly shook his head. "The people did not listen, they soon grew violent in their demands. One God was said to have cried so much by this, so saddened, hurt and betrayed by the very people they loved so much, that their face was forever stained by their tears. Showing that they were forever crying and hurting by the mortal's betrayal and hurtful demands." 

Sans wonder how someone can feel that much love for those that are so selfish. Love really must be blind. Then he felt something crawling up in his SOUL, he felt a little jealous and angered even if this is only a story, how can someone take love like that and throw it away? If he had that he would cherish it and make sure that the other knew it. Hell, he would shout it to the whole Multiverse and flaunt it.

"The Gods become angered, but most of all saddened by all of this. They all left soon after, but not before telling them all that they would be watching from afar. Never truly leaving them alone even if they will not show themselves." Papyrus gave out a bright grin. "Don't you see Sans! One of the Gods must have heard our cries for help!"

_'Is it true?'_ Sans mind whirled. He had to keep back from flinching though, he thought the same as these mythical mortals. Why couldn't they do everything? Because one has to learn from their own mistakes. Now he felt petty, had he really became that lazy? _'Can it really be a God?!'_ But no, if that was the case, why hadn't they came sooner? "Paps, I-I....Do you really think so?" Sans finally settled on asking.

Papyrus gave a nod. "Yes! The Strings have helped me so much Sans!" Papyrus grin grew. "It sometimes helps me during the fight with the human, and many others. I have lasted longer and longer in the fight with the human Sans!" Sans jolted, not expecting that. "The Strings have helped me memorize some of the humans moves, when to expect them to come at me, by just making them move a bit. One time all it had to do was trip the human, and I won! The next time the Strings didn't come to help, but that is okay because I tripped up the human instead! The Strings don't have to so much, but it is teaching and helping me learn."

Sans could remember back in the last genocidal rout, when it was judgement time. The String had helped him by tugging him out of the way, messing with the human, mixing with his attacks slightly forcing him to change up his usual game. The human had no clue what was going on and kept RELOADING to try and beat him. Soon the Strings stopped, and at the time all Sans felt was frustrated with them. But now looking back on it, Sans himself beat and killed the human - _thus winning_ \- more then his usual number before the kid gave up and RESET. The Strings forced him to change up his game, making sure that the kid never found out his usual flow and memorize his attacks.

The String had helped him adapt, to not stay the same and show it would be fine if he changed things up a bit. Whoever is on the other end had helped him more then Sans would like to admit. And he wasn't just thinking about the time when the Strings had gotten him his ketchup bottle on the top shelf that he was trying to secretly get to. - _Papyrus had put it up there so he couldn't get to it, and he would have scolded him if he used his magic to get it. Something about it being unhealthy. Paps didn't scold him though after he found out the Strings got it for him. Sans questioned that, but now he knew why he didn't._ \- But is that really the answer?

But can it really be all because of a God? Is the puppet Master a God helping them with their Strings as they can't come down themselves?

"Why didn't they come sooner then!?" Sans finally let out, his mind whirling. Science was all he had ever considered, and he didn't consider himself a spiritual sort of Monster. But what else was there when the magical and science explanations failed to make sense?

"Maybe they couldn't Sans." Papyrus told him softly. "For all we know there are rules that even the divine must follow. They could be breaking the rules for us. Or there even could be a loophole that has happened that has let them be able to come back in a way. Sometimes we must just believe. And I believe in the Strings of Mercy."

"Mercy?" Sans glanced up to his brother, calming down. "Why Mercy bro?"

"Because that was all everyone was asking for." Papyrus waved his hands. "When we asked for Mercy, someone answered! All the Monsters are calling the Strings, 'The Blue Strings Of Mercy'."

"Believe huh...." _'Of course Paps would be the one to believe in it no problem. Would that make them the God of Mercy then? Huh, A God of Mercy and his Strings? Well, there is nothing else explaining what is going on. Only Paps would find this kind of answer, he really is insightful.'_ Sans gave a tired grin. _'But that is what makes him so cool.'_

He had no idea if he was really ready to jump on board on this whole divine God thing, but he wasn't afraid to consider the possibility. Heck, the whole underground is in a time loop! And there was really no science explaining for that was there? So if ya can't beat them, then join them. _'There could be worse Gods I suppose....This one did save Papyrus.'_

"Yep! Nyeh!" Papyrus laughed, moving back to the kitchen. "Why do you think I leave out food? Me and others have been leaving offerings! I like to call them 'Thank You' offerings!"

That night when the Strings picked up the plate of Spaghetti, there was a extra note tapped to a bottle of ketchup sitting right next to the plate.

_'For The Strings! Thank You For All You Have Done~ The Great Papyrus!'_

_'For the puppet master, Thanks - Sans'_

**_-Anti-Void-_ **

**"WhAT iS THiS? wHAt iS a PuPPeT mAsTER?"** Error's lazy smile went down a notch in confusion as he stared at the bottle in his hand. He had already eaten the crunchy noodles, luckily he kept the first fork and learned how to use it by watching others eat noodles - and then he ate the fork but that just got him yelled at by the Voices for some strange reason, but this confused him. He has seen the Sans - _who he has nicknamed Classic because there are so many different Sanses now_ \- of that universe drink it....So was it a drink? **"AnD wHAt aRE tHEY THaNKiNG mE FOR?"** Error is sure he is missing something here. These Monsters kept leaving him things with these little notes, saying _'Thank You'_. He now has a small pile of toys of all shapes and colors and some blankets and wrapped items that Error has no idea what they even are. **_'But it just makes this so much more interesting.'_** Error could admit that. While he thinks the White was fine, sometimes it go so repetitive. But after he started playing with the story, it has become less so.

_'It's Ketchup, a condiment for food.'_

_'It's made from tomatoes!'_

_'Why would they thank you? Your just messing with their story?'_

_'Maybe it is a culture thing?'_

_'Just ignore it. If they're offering, take it.'_

Eventually Error shrugged and put the ketchup with the other items. **_'All these AU's and the Monsters are in them a weird. Why leave gifts out for string?'_** He glanced to the portal, it showing the UnderTale brother's home, when a thought hit him. **"i WOndER HOw oTHER kINDs WoULD ReACt..."**

It only took a few moments before the Voices got what he was saying, then they all started talking/yelling at once.

_'ISN'T ONE ENOUGH?!'_

_'A lot of the other's are not fully grown! Wouldn't that mess with the Code?!'_

_'It wouldn't, just the story. But it is still a stupid idea!'_

_'I don't see the problem. Nothing happened to Undertale.'_

_'You can not be serious.'_

_'What would happen to the AU's that don't RESET?'_

_'Oh god, everything is going to implode isn't it by your messing!?'_

**"WE'lL fIND ouT aLL tHOSe ANsWERs As WE gO ON wON'T wE?"** Error asked over the bickering Voices. He snickered as he waved his hand, making more portals come to life. Soon colors over took the white, noises and movement coming to life right in front of Error's half-lidded sockets. **"sO whAT IF wE mESs WiTH tHE aU's? sOMEoNE is BOUnd To sTART soMEtHING, ThErE aRE ToO mANY AU'S FOR somEoNE noT To FINd OUT aBOUt ThE OTher ONEs. NOt eVERyONe wILL aGREE anD It WiLL stART a FiGHT, ANd THat WiLL tAKE iNK's aTTenTION iF i DO mESs UP anD aCCIDEnTALLy mESs WiTH thE cODE."** Error shrugs, not looking concerned with that possibility. **"bEsiDEs, INK hAsN'T nOTiCED yET. AnD hE mAY tHINK iT iS NORmaL aS THE coDE Is FinE."**

_'I hope you know what you are getting into!'_

_'I really hate you and all you stand for right now.'_

_'You should just hang yourself right now-!'_

**"iT's CuTE HoW mUCh yOU aLL caRe FOr ME~"** Error chuckled, the Voices sputtering in denial. Error waved off all their worries, turning back to all the portals. He couldn't wait to start playing with them all, it was fun and kept him entertained. Error especially liked helping with the FIGHTS, it was hilarious when the human got frustrated or seeing how confused the Monster is.

It also made him smile when the children smiled when he forced those soft objects - _what did they call them? Dollies?_ \- to dance and move. It made something in him warm and relaxed him, like he had done it a thousand times before. Peeking to his growing pile of items, he was struck with a idea. While he liked trying a few of them, and he would keep some of the ones he favored, the pile was not getting any smaller. The Voices complained about the food going bad or something like that, he doesn't really understand, so Error would just give the ones he doesn't want to other Monsters. One Monster's trash is another's treasure right?

And besides, nothing bad has happened by Error enjoying his new hobby. So it should be fine to play with the others, right?

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a Harem, so Error/Multi. I have never made a harem fanfic, so I may do a horrible job at it. But practice makes perfect or so they say. I have not picked out all for Error's harem yet, but Classic Sans will be one of them for sure.
> 
> Also the Monsters are reading too deep into what Error is doing. Error just likes helping some AU's out and playing around. In same AU's he actually fights others, which will be explained later, and others he just does whatever. It makes things more interesting to him. It's like if you could go into a book and change things up, and unknown to him he is going to change some stories more then ever.
> 
> In the next chapter I will be showing some of these changes throughout the AU's as time passes. know that I can't show all the AU's, but I will be showing quite a bit or the main ones at least. Just because I don't show it in the next chapter doesn't mean I won't show it at all.


End file.
